<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Let Me Adore You by octopusgardener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704869">Just Let Me Adore You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusgardener/pseuds/octopusgardener'>octopusgardener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Best Friends, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Fucking Your Best Friend, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusgardener/pseuds/octopusgardener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is your best friend in the whole world, and as a result, a fantastic babysitter to your daughter. Along with that list, comes a new talent: fucking you senseless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Let Me Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry jumped up from the sofa as he heard the door slam behind you. In the hallway, you stood, obviously frustrated as you worked at tugging off the strap of your heels. </p><p>"Good night?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe with a smug smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Does it look like it was good?" You retort, shooting him a glare as you slip your heels off, losing a good four inches of height. "How was she?"</p><p>You follow him back into the living room, where the lights are dimmed and there is a movie paused upon the TV screen. </p><p>"She was great. Put her to bed about an hour ago and she went straight to sleep," he replied cheerily, making you roll your eyes.</p><p>Your daughter, Penny, was four now, and always irritable with you when it came to bedtime. Of course, Uncle Harry was different, and she would behave for him almost as if to piss you off.</p><p>"Of course. What a suck up," you teased, throwing yourself onto the couch, forgetting to care that your skirt had risen up to the top of your thighs. </p><p>"Hey! Don't say that about my niece!" </p><p>"She's not your real niece, is she?" You retorted, looking over at him as he sat at the other end of the sofa.</p><p>You threw your feet on top of his lap, lying back to relax into the plush couch pillows. He didn't seem to mind, resting his hands upon your ankles as if to trap you in place.</p><p>"Don't be cruel!" He frowned, and you watched his curls bounce atop his forehead as he shook his head. "Anyway, what's got you home so early in this delightful mood?"</p><p>"Ha ha." The sarcasm dripped from your tongue like a faucet. "I genuinely think that date couldn't have gone worse."</p><p>He laughed, looking intrigued as the smile on his face induced wrinkles beside his eyes. He definitely took too much joy from your despair.</p><p>"And so I'm guessing it didn't end with you getting lucky, huh?" </p><p>Harry knew the real reason behind your date tonight. If you were perfectly honest, you didn't need a relationship. What you needed was a good shag to tide you over following your year long dry spell. </p><p>"Perhaps it would have if a stray cat hadn't thrown up all over his shoes. He started crying because they were suede and I had to call him an Uber home."</p><p>Harry couldn't contain his amusement as he tilted his head back, letting out a peel of hysterical laughter. You were less pleased, gazing over at him with a glare. </p><p>"Stop it! You'll wake Penny," you hushed him, and he quietened, despite the smile never leaving his face.</p><p>"So what're your plans then?" He asked, relaxing back into the seat as he spread his legs.</p><p>"I don't know. Probably sink another bottle of wine and put my vibrator to good use," you groaned, lying back against the seat.</p><p>You didn't think anything of it as your thighs parted a little. In fact, you were so unaware of it that you didn't even notice Harry's eyes fall to gaze ever so subtly between your legs, latching onto the revealing fabric of your lace thong.</p><p>"S-sounds good," he mumbled, focused on other things now - like keeping down the boner he'd not expected to arise.</p><p>"Developed a stutter, Styles?" You teased, gazing over at him with a smirk. </p><p>"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should just leave you to that vibrator now, hm?" </p><p>He stood up, but you protested, shaking your head and sitting up yourself. You reached out to push him back down into the seat, but misjudged your positioning and managed to push directly against the crotch of his trousers. </p><p>Your eyes met, wide and panicked, as he released an involuntary hiss of pleasure. You back sat back against the sofa, unsure of what to do now you were both painfully aware of Harry's hardening cock.</p><p>"I- eh... I'm sorry." </p><p>You weren't quite sure what else to say. It was so entirely wrong for you to touch your best friend's cock, even if it were accidental, and yet something about it all was so incredibly hot. You could feel a wetness starting to pool in your panties, and you clutched your legs together to hide it.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm sorry," he replied quickly.</p><p>"For what?" You laughed, eyebrow raised in amused confusion.</p><p>"For thinking about fucking you and getting hard." </p><p>He'd said it so quickly you weren't even sure it was real. Your jaw fell slack as you stared back at him, and the silence of the room overwhelmed you both as you maintained the intense eye contact.</p><p>"Fucking... me?" You questioned, shock settling in. "The thought of fucking me makes you hard?" </p><p>"Well obviously. Don't tell me you've never considered it before?" </p><p>You blushed as you pondered the question. There had been many drunken nights you'd spent with just your hand and the thoughts of Harry plowing into you leading to an orgasm.</p><p>"I suppose," you admitted, and you swore you saw his eyes darken at the confession.</p><p>"So why don't we help each other out?" He asked, looking a little nervous amidst his lust.</p><p>You didn't answer verbally, but instead, leant forward and pulled him over you by the material of his shirt. He fell between your legs, and your lips connected almost too easily, falling into a perfect rhythm. </p><p>While you kissed, his hands made quick work of your dress, undoing the zip that conveniently fell down the front and left you almost naked, with just your thong left to confront. He dipped his head then, lips falling to nibble at your tits. </p><p>He looked up at you, almost as if for confirmation, and you nodded, almost in disbelief as he latched onto your nipple, sucking ever so softly at the supple skin and making you moan. His hands gripped onto your hips as his lips moved, and you let your head fall back against the arm of the sofa, enjoying the sensation.</p><p>You almost didn't notice when his kisses lowered, falling to meet your waistband. Your breath hitched in your throat as he pushed the material to the side, and pressed a kiss against your cunt with ease.</p><p>"Wet for me already?" He smirked, and you would have slapped him for his cockiness if it weren't for the pleasure he was providing you.</p><p>"Yes," you breathed out softly, your fingers digging into his hair as you tugged at it gently. "Fuck, feels so good, Harry."</p><p>"I like it when you call my name," he replied, the vibrations of his words working against you as he licked a stripe across your cunt.</p><p>"Harry," you called out again breathlessly, appreciating the way it sounded on your lips. </p><p>"What do you want from me, darling?" He mumbled, raising his head to look at you. </p><p>"Fuck me," you breathed out, latching your eyes onto his. "Need you in me so badly, Harry."</p><p>"So needy for me." He smirked, leaning up to press a kiss to your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips, and his fingers still worked against your clit, never stopping to give you a break. </p><p>He leant back, undoing his belt and slipping his trousers down with such haste it almost made you laugh. His cock sprung free, and as you stared at it indulgently, he pulled his sweater over his head, leaving you to stare at the tattoos that littered his skin.</p><p>"'m gonna fuck you now, yeah?" His words were so quiet, you were almost straining to hear him, but the way he so confidently pushed your legs apart and slipped in between them confirmed them for you.</p><p>The head of his cock pushed against you, and as he slowly started to push into you, you let out a hiss of discomfort. He looked at you, concerned, as he bottomed out, his cock entirely slipped inside of you.</p><p>"Are you okay, Y/N?" He asked softly, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips affectionately. </p><p>He was well aware that you hadn't been fucked since David, your ex (and Penny's father), and it was at least a year since you'd broken up with him. He waited until you nodded, granting him the confirmation he needed before continuing to move slowly against you.</p><p>"So fucking tight for me, darlin'," he mumbled, leaning down to rest his forehead against yours as his hips sped up, moving quicker into your cunt.</p><p>"Feels so fucking good, Harry," you exhaled, your arms wrapping around his neck as you dug your fingernails into his back. "Cock's so big in me."</p><p>"Yeah? You like how I fuck you with my cock, hm? Want me to fuck you harder, lovely?"</p><p>His words were pornographic, and although you'd heard him speak graphically about his previous escapades, this was a whole other level. Hearing him talking so crudely as he fucked into you was like heaven on earth.</p><p>"Yes! Fuck, need you harder, Haz," you groaned, wrapping your legs around his waist to give him open access to your cunt. </p><p>It almost felt wrong to use your childhood nickname for him in this context, but it only seemed to rile him on as he fucked into you harder. The sound of his hips slapping against your skin echoed around the room, mingling with the heavy breathing that you both exuded. </p><p>"Your cunt feels so fucking good for me, lovely." He spoke so calmly despite his fast movements, and his thumb fell back against your clit, keeping in time with the pace of his hips as he rubbed furiously against it. "You like when I fuck into you nice and rough?"</p><p>"Fuck yes!" You nodded, choking down a moan as you felt his hand come into contact with your clit. "Want you to choke me, Harry."</p><p>He looked down at you, surprised at the request for only a moment before the familiar look of lust settled in his eyes. His spare hand left your hip and made for your neck, clutching onto you ever so lightly as he kept eye contact with you. </p><p>"Like that? Such a little slut for me, hm? Wanting to get choked by your best friend."</p><p>He squeezed gently, testing the waters, and you moaned in response, wrapping your legs around him tighter as he choked you. He had you expertly pinned down against the couch as he fucked you harder with every thrust. </p><p>"'m gonna cum, Haz," you choked out between heavy breaths, looking up at him with wide eyes as the pleasure grew in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>"Yeah? Gonna cum on my cock like a good girl, darling? Wanna feel you get off for me." </p><p>His words were easing you to the edge, and as soon as he told you he wanted you to cum, it tipped you over. Your orgasm rippled through you harder than ever before, and you clenched around him, tightening around his cock as he continued to thrust into you.</p><p>"Fuck! I'm cumming! Fuck!" </p><p>"Good girl-." He started, but cut himself off as he felt you tighten around him, bringing him so close to cumming too. </p><p>As you rode out your high, you glanced back up at him, smirking softly as you met his eye. You could see how close he was, his focus slipping and his thrusts becoming sloppier. </p><p>"Want you to cum in me, Harry. Want to feel you dripping out of my tight little cunt."</p><p>As soon as you'd spoken, he let go, moaning loudly as he pressed his chest against yours. Sweat glistened atop his chest, and you could feel it against yours as he came into you, the hotness of it settling inside of you. </p><p>He pulled out ever so slowly, mumbling cuss words as he watched his cum spill out of your cunt, staining your dress below it. He chuckled softly, but fell back against you, pressing a slow, open-mouthed kiss to your lips.</p><p>"Fucking hell, you're incredible."</p><p>"Wanna crash at mine tonight?" You asked hopefully, enjoying the weight of him lying against your chest as you both attempted to catch your breath.</p><p>"Please," he replied, nodding as he looked up at you with the mischievous grin you were so used to. "Round two in your room?" </p><p>"Race you!"</p><p>He was practically already out of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>